villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vic Criss
Victor "Vic" Criss is a supporting antagonist in Stephen King's 1986 novel IT and its miniseries and film adaptations. He was the right hand man to Henry Bowers' and one of the members in his gang except in the miniseries where Belch has this role He was portrayed by Gabe Khouth in the 1990 miniseries, and by Logan Thompson in the 2017 film. Biography Book Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch would often pick on the Losers, the seven main characters. While chasing after one of them, Mike Hanlon, they engaged in a rockfight with the Losers and lost. Henry swore to kill them all. As they made their way into the sewer to fight IT, Henry and his friends followed them in to kill them. The group separated, an act which led to their deaths, save Henry who was traumatized by his encounter with IT. IT assumed the form of Frankenstein's Monster and ripped off Victor's head. And later IT uses the form of a zombie Vic Criss to help Henry escape. Miniseries Similar to the novel, Vic is portrayed as one of the two best friends of Henry Bowers, aside from Belch Huggins. He is the overall smallest member of the Bowers Gang and, like them, has a more greaser-esque appearance than the novel, including a gray jacket and a haircut resembling Henry's. However, he is also given a more minor role than the novel and behaves somewhat differently: Whilst having good morals in the book and being disturbed by Henry's increasing sociopathy, Victor shows much less reluctance to go along with his malice in the miniseries, with the one arguable exception when Henry tries to carve his name on Ben Hanscom's belly with a switchblade, causing Victor to remark "Come on, don't really cut him". His death is also different from the book. Rather than death by decapitation at the hands of IT in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, Vic is killed by IT in the form of "Deadlights" after being ordered to splinter off during an ambush on the Losers and chase them towards Henry and Belch who would be lying in wait. Film Vic is one of the main antagonists of the Losers, alongside Henry Bowers and co. His physical character is designed in a 1980s punkish type, and he is shown with bleached hair. Vic rides in the backseat of Belch's Trans-Am, and doesn't seem to have much of a part in tormenting Mike Hanlon with Henry and Belch, after Mike has a disturbing encounter with IT in a butcher's shop. In the deleted scene, Vic asked Henry of his "old man" get into him about losing the switchblade. However, he is shown beating Mike up with the Gang later, and takes part in the rock fight before departing with Belch. Later, Vic is shown with Henry and Belch while Henry is shooting objects for fun. He is shown to be scared of Butch Bowers, Henry's father, when he comes over, and scares Henry into submission by shooting the ground with his pistol. Vic later asks Henry if he is okay while Henry is trying to recover from his father's abuse. Henry doesn't answer; he just walks over to the mailbox, where is a balloon hovering over the box, completely oblivious to all else. Inside Henry finds his lost pocketknife, and murders his father. In a scene cut from the movie, Henry kills Vic and Belch by slitting their throats. This is unlike the novel and the miniseries, where Vic and Belch follow Henry down to the sewer and are killed by IT. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-06-22 at 4.33.01 PM.png|Vic in the 2017 film. Belch-Vic-Corpses.jpg|Vic's corpse alongside Belch's, after being killed by Henry in the 2017 film. Navigation Category:Mature Category:Minion Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Thugs Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil